Super Smash Bros Infinity War
by Boostup7
Summary: It has been 10 years since the smashers defeated Tabuu. Little did they know was that the smashers didn't entirely defeat the Subspace leader. Tabuu is back more powerful and stronger to take down the fighters. Will the smashers be prepared or will Tabuu take over Nintendo completely.
1. Prologue

Thank you for taking your time and hope you enjoy reading this story. The story is taking place before the release of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, but the characters such as Piranha Plant, Isabelle, Ridley, and others will be part of the story. Just so you guys know, I did not play some Nintendo Games such as Legend of Zelda or Metroid so if I have game mistakes in the story, please let me know so I know for the future. Furthermore, you guys can help me with adding places in the story so the story doesn't seem messy. Also, I created a new idea that you guys can use if you want to use as well. With that out of the way, please read on and hope to looking forward to the next chapter!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **-Inside Subspace-**

Deep inside the purple/black Subspace lays Tabuu, where he was close to taking over every world in the world of Nintendo. It has been over 10 years since the fighters have defeated him. Little did any of the Brawl smashers know that Tabuu was not entirely defeated and wiped out of existence. After his defeat from the fighters, he knew that he had to play smart and safe to guarantee a high chance to take over all the Nintendo franchises.

Tabuu lost Master Hand and Crazy Hand while he was unconscious after the defeat which was another setback. He did get back though one fighter that is not revealed yet.

During his time healing and planning, he created a new weapon that is very powerful and only can be used by Tabuu himself. With the help of his Subspace Army, the invention is finally complete and can ready to use in action. It was a necklace, but not just any necklace, this necklace can have powers to defeat an army in a few minutes. The necklace has gems that have holes in it. The holes themselves are needed to be filled with a Nintendo Gem. A Nintendo Gem is what every Nintendo Franchise has and it is what powers that character's world. If Tabuu has captured that gem, life in the captured world would be non existent.

All of Tabuu's minions such as Petey Piranha, Duon, and Porky gathered around their leader. Tabuu used his hand to levitate the necklace on his neck. Once placed on, the necklace shined very bright and all of his minions looked down to dodge the glare from the necklace. Tabuu grunted in a positive way and turned away from his minions to prepare.

While moving back, Galleom asked a question to Tabuu. "Lord Tabuu, are you ready to start the process?

"Tabuu turned towards him and said, "Yes, I have already planned on what world to catch first." "Minions!" Tabuu shouted which caught the attention of them, "Get the army ready because I'm ready to get revenge on these puny fighters!" He said with aggression.

"Yes Master!" The minions said and turned around into the darkness to get ready.

Tabuu turned around and had a device to see a live view of any world he can imagine. An image popped up of Norion and Tabuu had a grin on his face.

"You're first." He muttered

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that was a short prologue, but don't worry the story will be long and much more detailed. I hope you enjoy that backstory and look forward to the first chapter of the story.


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N:** Change of plans readers, instead of Norion, it's going to be Planet Zebes as the world Tabuu is going to first. Sorry for the inconvenience, enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

 **Planet Zebes**

The sound of acid rain pouring from the sky is what usually happens on Crateria - the outer area of Planet Zebes. A sound came from the air and in the clouds and smoke. A orange and red gunship with the window tint being in a color of lime came out of the clouds and was preparing to land on the planet. The gunship found a spot around the area with no debris or rocks in the way. The gunship hovered slowly down onto the landing area and now rested it's bottom on the ground.

On top of the gunship a hole appeared and soon came out a person in orange armor-around the arms, shoulders, and legs- and red armor around the torso and helmet as well. The visor is the same lime green color as the person's gunship as well. Another thing to mention is the aqua blue cannon on the right side of the suit. The person is none other that Samus Aran!

After her adventure with the rest of the fighters, she went back to her own franchise to do her own adventures. She visits the Smash Mansion once in a while during the past 10 years to meet some of the new fighters that appeared. She wished that she could've brought some her friends such as Zelda and Pikachu, but they had adventures of their own and wished them the best of luck.

Samus was exploring the galaxy until her scanner had high readings when passing by Planet Zebes. She questioned herself on why there are high readings on that planet which had nothing going on. It's been over 10 years since she visited that planet and since she had no other missions, she decided to explore Planet Zebes once again.

Once putting her feet on the ground of the planet, she took out her scanner to find high readings. She pointed her scanner east and the scanner shouted a loud beeping noise. The scanner was pointing towards the cavern that leads down to the core of Zebes where she bareley escaped last time.

"Looks like it's down in to the planet's core." She noted to herself.

She continued to walk towards the pitch black cavern and soon not to be seen from view.

The scene past by a few minutes later and a portal appeared a few miles from her ship and atop a cliff. It was none other than Tabuu and his minions coming out of the purple/black portal. The portal closed behind once all of them entered the planet.

"What is this place?" Galleom asked anyone for answers.

"This is the first universe I'm taking, Planet Zebes from Metroid." Tabuu answered back.

"But do you know where this gem is?" He asked back. "I don't want to waste my time on this planet. Plus this rain seems kind of different." Galleom said with no emotion.

"Patience is key, my fellow soldier." Tabuu directed. "I want to take my time and maybe have some fun hunting these gems." He jokingly added.

One of Tabuu's minions stepped up and looked like he was almost going to fall off the cliffside. It was Ridley, the dragon-like antagonist from the Metroid games. He looks more powerful than the last time he was defeated.

"I know this place, I visited this place many times before." Ridley snarled. "I know each area around this whole planet and I can be fast with my dragon speed." He added with a lot of pride.

Tabuu grew a small smirk on his face and liked his self-esteem.

"Ridley," Tabuu asked, "I'm putting you in charge in finding that gem." Tabuu demanded.

"I understand Master." Ridley said and knelt down in front of Tabuu.

"The rest of us will wait here for you." Tabuu said. "You better not come back empty handed." Tabuu grunted before resting on one rocks.

Ridley soon flew off to explore Zebes and find that gem. While soaring through the clouds, he noticed the orange gunship and landed next to it. He looked around the ship to see if anyone is in there and soon screeched and clawed the front of the ship when he didn't find any life form around the ship.

Ridley knew who owns the ship and had an evil smirk on his dragon face.

"Looks like she's here too huh." Ridley said in annoyance. "Well guess there's one more thing to look for."

Ridley noticed the cavern and had a evil smile on his face. He knew that's where the gem would most likely be. So he flew into the cavern that Samus entered as well and entered the pitch black cavern.

 **Brinstar (Planet Zebes)**

Samus soon reached Brinstar after running and jumping around the cavern to reach the planet's core. Brinstar is the highly tropical and humid area of Zebes. Samus visited Brinstar before and she knew what life-forms live in this area.

She was running and jumping past the plants and other tropical trees and soon spotted life-forms. Samus knew they weren't enemies to shoot because it was the Dachoras and Etecoons. Dachoras are ostrich like creaturs with purple eyes and can be very fast when running. Etecoons are monkey like creatures with orange eyes and are highly skilled at jumping. Both of these creatures are olive green around their whole body, but their appearances haven't changed since the last time Samus has visited.

It has been a very long time since Samus saw these animals. So she decided to walk up to them and give them a wave and probably ask for more tips. She approached the animals and the animals noticed her and gathered around the armored girl. Samus under her suit of armor smiled at the animals who couldn't see, but still happy to see.

After a little reunion between the girl and animals. Samus had an idea in her head and it require the animals help. Her idea is to ask them about the high source of power on this planet to make her life easier.

To start her idea, Samus pulled out her scanner and paused the screen to show the animals about the high frequencies. Samus turned the device towards the Etecoons and Dachora to know if they know the source. The animals gathered around themselves and talked in their natural language to find an answer.

A few seconds later, the animals pointed towards a specific direction and all of them ran off towards that direction.

The animals decided, along the way, to show Samus new tricks to help her run and jump faster.

The Etecoons showed off their new tricks on how to jump higher and wall jump faster when going around Brinstar's walls. They used a special technique to make wall jumping faster than before. The technique was once their hands and feet touch the wall for at least a second, they soon jump up to the parallel wall. It took Samus a few tries to get it down, but she soon mastered this new technique. Now she feels better to not waste a lot more energy when jumping on walls.

The Dachora also gave Samus another new technique. When she first saw them, the Dachora taught her how to do a Shinespark. The ostrich like creatures found a new way of performing this move by performing Shinespark during her mid-spin jump. Same scenario as the Etecoons, it took a few attempts to master, but she gotten the hang of it and was thankful that the creatures gave her new techniques to use and to show to the rest of the Smashers.

After a lot of running and wall-jumping, the animals soon stopped as soon as the Brinstar area was about to end. Samus noticed that everyone stopped and looked at them. The creatures pointed towards the area of Norfair, where most of that area is filled with lava and very high temperatures for anyone to handle. Unless, you have a special suit to go in.

Samus knew she had to find the source and leave them behind. So she ran towards Norfair and looked back and gave a goodbye wave back at the creatures. They just looked at her until they couldn't see her anymore when she left.

The creatures turned around and walked back towards the central area of Brinstar. During the walk back, they noticed a big shadow and with wings flapping is coming towards them. The animals panicked and quickly separated to find a hiding spot. Ridley appeared an gave a very loud roar around the area. It looked around to see if any life-form was around, but soon flew away towards the direction of Norfair. The creatures were shivering with fear as soon as the big dragon exited Brinstar.

 **Norfair**

Norfair was a very hot area with temperatures exceeding over 150 degrees Fahrenheit. This was home to Ridley's hideout and where Samus defeated him during her first visit on Zebes.

Samus explored the area with her radar on her hand to see if the frequencies are picking up. So far the readings haven't reached an all time high, but the frequencies were increasing than before when she landed outside of the cavern. She knew she had to travel further down towards the core.

She had to jump from platform to platform to avoid the lava beneath the platforms. After traveling across each room in the Norfair section, the radar was screaming with a loud beep. She finally found the area with the high powered source.

She knew what place she was in and that was the final battle between her and Ridley. She didn't remember a lot of the battle, but knew she defeated him. She noticed a glowing small gem on the floor in the middle of the battle floor. Her radar had all bars peaking to the top where the bars could even go off the screen of the radar. Samus picked it up the gem and took a good look at it.

The gem was had the Metroid logo in a crystal green color while the rest of the gem had a shiny orange color.

"What! When did this show up on Zebes?" Samus questioning herself.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

...

...

...

..

.

Suddenly, Samus was snatched off the floor and was quickly thrown towards one of the side walls.

Samus fell on to floor very hard and had a hard time getting up quickly. She was very shaken up. Her armor looked beaten up already after one throw. Her helmet was glitching up with her health and power percentage usage stats twitching and glitching. Her vision was still a little blurry, but soon she pictured the creature who threw her. Under that helmet, she gave a nasty look at the creature.

"That doesn't belong to you space ranger!" Ridley aggressively yelled.

Samus gets into her fighting stace. "That doesn't belong to you either, Ridley!" She answered back. "I'm not gonna let you have whatever this thing is because I know you'll do something devious with it."

"You're so smart, did you also improve your smarts after defeated me?" Ridley fired back.

"Are you done with smack talking because I'm ready to kick your dragon ***." Samus firing back.

Both fighters were in their fighting stance waiting to see who make the first move. It was a stare-down for a few seconds and soon, Samus broke the standoff and started to run towards Ridley.

Samus fired her missiles towards the dragon, but Ridley dodged all three rockets with relative ease.

Ridley flew towards the girl and swiped her tail on her legs, but Samus was fast enough to dodge his tail attack. When Ridley was close to her, Samus dropped a bomb with her down special. The bomb exploded and stunned Ridley for a few seconds.

Ridley was shaken up a little from her bomb, but soon rushed towards for another attack. He used a leaning bite attack when flying head on towards her and was greeted with Samus's ray grab.

Samus launched him up and used her ariel attack do good damage on the dragon. Ridley fell to the ground very fast and even cracks on the metal floor. Obviously, Ridley knew he wasn't going 100% yet and was waiting for Samus to taunt him.

Ridley was charging up an exploding fireball to fire at Samus and Samus was charging up a Charge Shot to fire at Ridley as well.

Both finally finished charging up and ran towards each other. After a few steps from Samus shot the huge Charge Shot at Ridley. Although the ball of atoms was huge, it was not the fastest ball and Ridley dodged it easily.

Ridley flew above the ball and finally shot the huge ball of fire. The ball of fire was way bigger than Samus's own shot and looked like no one could dodge it.

Samus stopped and gazed upon the deadly fireball hurling at her and tried to find a way to dodge it. Her jumps were too low and the ball of fire is almost taking up the whole width of the room to try and run to the side of the ball. She tried to run back towards the wall and do mega wall kick, but it was too late. Samus was now roasted after that fireball explosion and she soon fell towards the ground, now being unconscious.

Ridley won the match and he didn't even go all out. He walked towards the girl and was shaking his head in disappointment.

"I thought you were better than that." Ridley said. "So much for that mouth of yours!" Ridley added.

Ridley turned around and saw the shining gem on the ground. The gem wasn't chipped or had any dirt on it after the fight. He looked around the area to know if anyone was watching them. With no one in sight, he flew away back towards the entrance of the cavern.

 **Crateria**

Ridley swiftly flew out of the cavern's entrance and went back towards the others. Galleom noticed him flying towards them and backed away from the cliff to give him a landing. Ridley landed on with both his legs and gave a small smirk.

"Where is it?" Tabuu demanded.

Ridley opened up one his dragon claws to reveal the shining gem to Tabuu.

Tabuu's minions covered their eyes from how bright the gem is. Tabuu used his telekinesis to put the gem in one of his empty holes. When the gem got put into the hole, the necklace glowed in a royal purple and the Metroid gem turned from glowing orange to a glowing purple gem. While that was happening Tabuu also screamed as if he was evolving, with his hands out and pointing towards the sky.

"Are you okay, Master?" Galleom asked.

"I feel good." Tabuu said with no emotion.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"Well, I just realized that I need at least half of the gems to do damage that will satisfy me. So, I have another idea." Tabuu said. "Galleom, use that bomb launcher I gave you and point it towards the clouds." He added.

Galleom followed his command and used the bomber launcher to shoot a subspace bomb into the sky. Once launched from the launcher, the small iron ball opened in the air, stopped, and now turned into a subspace ball sucking the planet inside it.

"Our work here is done." Tabuu said. "Lets get out of this dump." Tabuu added and opened up a portal back into his subpace base. Everyone followed him back inside, but Ridley looked back at the planet one last time before entering subpace. The portal now closed behind him.

 **Norfair**

The planet started to shake violently and all of the planet's inhabitants ran to go find their spaceship. Samus was still unconscious, but her helmet is beeping about dangerous levels of energy detected. Some of the ceiling rocks started to fall because of the shaking. She finally regained her conscious, but was slow to get up. She looked confused on what is happening. She then noticed on her helmet about the message; her eyes were wide as possible because she knew she was in danger and ran off to get outside of the cavern.

Samus hurried and also be cautious on her steps when exited Norfair because of the lava. The lava beneath is also rising because the planet seems to have an effect on the subspace bomb. After a bunch of cautious steps, she finally exited Norfair and proceeded to run through Brinstar and then get back to the outer part of the planet.

 **Brinstar**

While running through the area, all the animals escaped and have proceeded to enter their own ship to escape the planet. While running through, the trees were falling and Samus had to either jump or roll around the trees to avoid her getting hit.

 **Crateria**

Soon, she finally reached the entrance of the cavern and rushed to enter her ship. She looked towards her right and noticed the growing subspace ball that was a few miles from Samus and her ship. Behind her helmet she was in disbelief to see that a subspace bomb has just appeared and doesn't know how or who or when or why it's here. Samus boarded her gunship and lifted off the ground.

The subspace bomb was rapidly sucking the whole planet and Samus was almost about to get sucked into the ball. Samus pushed her wheel as far down as possible to go to its maximum speed. She reached the exosphere of the planet, but a part of her ship was getting sucked in, causing the ship to lose speed. Samus had to fight back the ball's grab by pushing a button on the space wheel to give the ship it's max speed and power. With all the power, Samus gained control from the subspace ball and finally exited Planet Zebes.

The whole Planet Zebes soon was now sucked in the subspace ball and the planet is now non existent. What laid an orange planet is now a dark black and purple ball.

Samus's gunship with a broken wing now had to go to its final destination. Samus used her G.P.S. in her ship and clicked on Earth, where the Smash Mansion is. With that as her destination, Samus sighed in relief to know she escaped, but wondered who is starting the war again.

It shows the outside of the ship as smoke pours from it and the ship wobbles as it heads towards Earth.

* * *

 **A/N:** With that, that concludes the first ever chapter of this series. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I wanted to give you readers a chapter before I head back to school tomorrow. The next chapter may take a while because I want to be patient and give a detailed story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this adventure.


End file.
